The Cybertronian Stone
by jennifart
Summary: The hunt is on for the Allspark, but where is it? Could it be in a particular place called Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I forget, I do not own the Harry Potter or Transformers franchises or ideas or movies (if I did, then I'd be a lot richer). The first paragraph is a direct quotation from the 2008 movie **_**Transformers**_**, so most of the characters' personalities stem from there. Sorry to all the people who were hoping that I'd update my other stories; I'm getting a little stressed out at school, so hang in there, I'm nearly done!**

_**Optimus**_

"_Before time began, there was the Cube ..."_

Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. I remember that phrase repeated to me by my teacher from many, many years ago. He would end each lesson with me, as a young Cybertronian, in the same manner.

_ "What are we all entitled to?"_

_ "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!"_

He would pat me endearingly on the helmet and send me on my way. I never really understood what he meant, but in time, through the ages, I came to realise that he, indeed, was not far from the truth.

The Allspark, or the Cube, is what gives us Cybertronians life. It contains Energon energy, which is capable of breathing life into even the most docile mechanism. As with all power, some believed that the Allspark was created for good purposes, but there are always others who prefer it for other purposes. This came to light many, many years ago, when I ruled Cybertron with Megatron.

We lived in peace and prosperity, life was good. But I was not as wise as I am today; I did not know that there were restless souls lurking beneath the surface. He formed the Decepticons, a horde of Cybertronians bent on obtaining the Allspark to dominate all life with it, and make Megatron the supreme leader. Quickly, Cybertron fell into civil war; the peace loyalists, now known as the Autobots, against the Decepticons. Through the years we fought endlessly, but with no progress being made, I made the choice to send the Allspark into the depths of space. I remember watching the ever foolish Megatron leap into space in hot pursuit, only to be sucked into the depths of a wormhole, with the Allspark.

What happened to them next, we do not know. What we Autobots know, is that Cybertron is now faced with a difficult dilemma. Without the Cube, Cybertron, and eventually the Cybertronians, will die. After many years of deliberation, we could no longer deny the truth. We must find the Cube before Megatron did. The words of my teacher had never rung so true. Freedom was the right we all we entitled to; the Cube in Megatron's hands would surely spell the end of freedom as we knew stayed in Cybertron and watched it rust before our very eyes. We spread across the galaxy, in the hope that we would one day find the Cube and restore our world to its former glory. Then one day, we received a transmission, one that revealed the location of the Cube to be on an unknown planet that the locals called Earth. And so began the race to the Cube. Were we too late? Well, that would be revealed in time.

**A/N: And so ends a terrible opening chapter. The first chapter is always the hardest to write; yes, I'm essentially regurgitating the opening to the movie, but I'll expand on it more. So, yay or nay? R&R, s'il vous plait; all reviews much appreciated! Optimus will be continuing the tale (:**


	2. The Most Important Author's Note, EVER

Yes, you read right, this is THE most important A/N you'll read from me. One and a half years on, I feel absolutely TERRIBLE that I haven't updated AT ALL, and I know you guys probably hate me, BUT WAIT! I ACTUALLY HAVE A CONSCIENCE! In a month's time, I will be closing down my account and moving my fanfiction permanently to a Tumblr account. I've already transitioned to that account, but I will leave this here for a while, just to let you guys know. I really appreciate all the support and kind reviews you've given me; I re-read them a while ago, and they're basically why I've decided to come back and finish the job once and for all.

You're probably wondering where special-rock went; she moved schools and I've somewhat lost a fair bit of contact with her, so I'm taking over the rest of The Meaning of Magic, so I'm really sorry about that. I also might permanently delete When Old Meets New; it's just awkward now, since there's an official version now that Cassie's somewhat written it.

So briefly:

1. This account is closing in one month on July 8th 2012 (just in case anyone's living in another year.

2. All stories are either being moved or already have been moved to jenniferwritesfanfiction. tumblr. com

3. I'm taking full control of The Meaning of Magic.

4. When Old Meets New is most likely going to disappear.

5. I solemnly swear to put more effort into updating more regularly.

Over and out, Jennifer (:

P.S.: This note has been uploaded to all of my current stories, so if you got an alert for multiple stories, it's just this same message again.


End file.
